Equipment for measuring the load in a lift cage of a lift has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,503 B1, which depicts a variety of measurement methods. A drive unit driving the lift cage is supported on resilient bearings. In an illustrative embodiment, a potentiometer producing a measurable voltage in dependence on the deformation of the bearing is arranged at one of the bearings. The force acting on the bearings is made up of the cage weight, the cage load, the weight of the counterweight, the weight of the support means and the weight of the drive unit. A load change is measurable at the resilient bearings as a change in voltage.